


Halani

by GummiStories



Series: Joel Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BioWare, DA - Freeform, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquistion - Freeform, Hurt Inquisitor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Slavery, Poor Dorian, Slavery, dai - Freeform, poor joel, slavers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Inquisitor Joel Lavellan, always managing to get himself into trouble and who is there to save the day? His lover Dorian PavusTranslation to any elven in this story: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language





	Halani

“Master Pavus, a letter has arrived for you”

“Yes, yes place it on the table with all the other ones”

“It’s from the Inquisition, regarding Inquisitor Lavellan” 

“What has Inquisitor Lavellan done this time?” Dorian smirked turning to face the messenger, Joel Lavellan, always getting himself into trouble

“He has gone missing sir” The messenger replied, Dorian’s blood ran cold… m-missing? 

“The Inquisition believed it was appropriate to tell you due to the fact you and the inquisitor seem to be... um intimate… sir” The messenger mumbled, following it up with an awkward cough. 

The sounds of the world around him seemed to dull as Dorian processed what he had just been told, Inquisitor Lavellan… his amatus was missing… there was no way he would have just run off, that wasn’t like him… the only other explanation would be…

“Inform everyone that I am leaving at once for Skyhold, I don’t know when I’ll be returning” Dorian announced snapping out of his trance

“But master Pavus you can’t-

“I can and I will, if anyone has anything to say about it, they can address me personally” Dorian growled as he rushed around the room grabbing the essentials

“Of course Master Pavus, right away” The messenger exclaimed before rushing out of the room, leaving the rushing magister to his frantic packing 

 

~~~~

 

“YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE’S BEEN MISSING FOR THREE WEEKS AND YOU ONLY NOW DECIDED TO TELL ME?!” Dorian screamed in anger at the three leaders of the inquisition as they stood behind the war table 

“Dorian please ca-

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! FOR ALL WE KNOW HE COULD BE DEAD AND-

“Sparkles! Take a breath and let the commander talk!” Varric shouted placing a hand on Dorian’s arm, reluctantly, Dorian stopped and took a harsh breath in through his nose

“Thank you Varric, as I was trying to explain, the only reason we waited so long to alert you was that we wanted to know for certain that it wasn’t just a false alarm” Cullen explained 

“So I’m guessing from this whole meeting thingy, it isn’t a false alarm?” Sera questioned folding her arms across her chest 

“Sadly not, we’ve had scouts out looking everywhere and as far as we can tell the venatori or any of the last Red Templars haven’t taken him meaning he’s either run off or someone else has captured him” Josephine explained looking over her list 

“If it isn’t any of those bastards, who else could it be?” Iron Bull questioned

“We’re trying to figure that out, my connections haven’t pulled up anything” Leliana replied with a frown. Dorian frowned as the conversation continued, there were many people in this world that wanted Joel dead due to the power he possessed but not many of them would have the guts to actually do anything about it. With the venatori and the last remaining Templars ruled out, it could be anyone in Thedas. 

“So that’s why we called you all back here, we need any information we can get to try and find him” Leliana continued. Dorian sighed and walked over to the bench against the wall and took a seat, placing his forehead in his hands 

“We’ll find him, Dorian, don’t worry” Iron Bull mumbled sitting down next to Dorian, placing his hand on the magister's back

“Did the Inquisitor ever tell you about someone who might want to hurt him in any way?” Josephine questioned Dorian

“I-I don’t know…” Dorian replied wracking his thoughts, suddenly it hit him, that conversation that happened years ago...

~~~~~~

“Please amatus, tell me what Cole was talking about” Dorian urged softly, leaning against the railing next to him. Joel exhaled deeply and dropped his head down

“It’s all true” He said simply

“What’s all true?” Dorian questioned

“I was a slave! I was sold as a child by my mother and that’s how I ended up at the conclave! I lied about still living with my clan and being a hunter! There, are you happy? Now you know the truth” Joel shouted, his voice echoing into the mountains. After the small outburst, he dropped his head again, not wanting to see his lover’s reaction, anger and sadness coursing through his veins. Dorian, on the other hand, was shocked, barely able to form words

“Joel… I… I don’t understand, why didn’t you tell me?” Dorian asked, frowning sadly at the other man

“Why would I? What would people say if they knew the inquisitor was an ex-slave” Joel laughed lightly at the thought

“So all that talk about living with your clan, being one of the best hunters and having a loving family…” Dorian trailed off

“All lies, my mother was a whore, sold me and my brother when I was 8” Joel finished his sentence

“You have a sibling?” Dorian questioned

“I did, his name was Newt, he had bright white hair and tan skin… he looked nothing like me” he smiled at the memory of his brother; himself having long brown hair and pale skin

“Did he…”

“Die? I don’t know, last time I saw him was when our mother was selling us… who knows where he is now” Joel frowned rubbing his neck, silence filled the air once again

“I’m sorry, if I had of known I-”

“Dorian, don’t. There is nothing you could have done” Joel cut him off before he could start rambling

~~~~~

“Slavers!” Dorian exclaimed, shooting up from his seat 

“What?” Leliana questioned in confusion 

“Years ago, Joel told me that he was a slave before the conclave explosion” Dorian responded 

“A slave?” Josephine questioned, a look of shock covering her face 

“But he told us-

“It was a lie, I only found out due to a nightmare he once had” Dorian explained 

“So what you’re saying is you think it’s the slavers that might have taken him?” Cullen questioned 

“But there are many bands of slavers all over Thedas, which one could have taken him?” Cassandra exclaimed 

“Trust me on this one, I think I have an idea” Dorian replied, a frown settling upon his face 

~~~~~

 

“How much did the last buyer offer?” The first slaver questioned

“30,000 sovereigns” The second slaver replied 

“You’re kidding me, right? Bloody knife-ear gotta be worth at least 100,000 sovereigns” The first slaver scoffed 

“Only because of that stupid mark on his hand, isn’t that right ‘inquisitor” The second slaver smirked looking into the cell the inquisitor was currently in. Heavy iron shackles were clamped around his wrists, cutting into his pale skin and almost drawing blood

“Bite me” Joel mumbled breathlessly, he had lost track how long he had been in this dark cell, but the lack of food and water were really beginning to take a toll on his mind and body 

“Shut it elf, don’t make me come in there again” The slaver growled at Joel, over the course of his time being held captive he had received multiple beatings often leaving him almost bleeding to death and covered in bruises. There wasn’t a single part of his body that wasn’t injured at this point, breathing was becoming difficult due to many of his ribs being broken. 

“When is the next buyer coming in?” The first slaver questioned, kicking at Joel’s back through the bars he was leaning against as he sat on the cold stone floor 

“Tomor-” The slaver was cut off by a loud crashing sound coming from the other room 

“What in Andraste’s name was that?” The slaver questioned, a look of horror crossing his face 

“The Inquisition is here!” One of the other slaver’s shouted as he ran into the room, Joel’s eyes widened at the mention of the Inquisition… where they really here? Or was he finally beginning to die? 

“Shit! What do we do?” The slaver exclaimed frantically looking between Joel and the slaver who had run in 

“Grab the knife-ear and let’s go!” The slaver exclaimed tossing him the cell’s keys, the slaver quickly opened the cell and grabbed Joel by his matted, tangled brown hair and pulled him off the ground harshly

“Fen'Harel ma halam!” Joel shouted loudly pulling against the slaver’s hold, attempting to get away, pain shot across his scalp as he pulled 

“Stop struggling you fucking wench!” The slaver shouted him before ramming the handle of his dagger into Joel’s head, causing his vision to cloud black and his body to fall slack. A ringing filled his ears as he felt himself being moved, tugged and pulled around.

“ E…. it!” A muffled voice shouted, it sounded so familiar…

Colours flashed before his blurred vision and loud muffled sounds filled his ears, what was going on? 

Suddenly he felt himself being thrown, hitting something solid caused his vision to get even more clouded as he sank down to the rocky floor once more. 

“...quisitor!” A muffled voice exclaimed, looking up he saw a blurred figure looking down at him; red… yellow… brown... who was it? 

“Shite... fucking piss on a….arse I ca…. I’ll kill those fucking… ver here!” A feminine voice exclaimed. Joel moaned at the feeling of two hands on his shoulders, slowly pulling him up into a sitting position, pain shot up his spine and across his shoulder blades at the movement 

“mtus…. amat… can you he…” A familiar muffled voice questioned, no… it couldn’t be…

“Yep I’m definitely dying” Joel thought to himself, whoever they were they seemed friendly 

“H-Halani…” Joel whimpered as his hearing began to clear up 

“Here, drink this” The voice continued, something was placed against his lips and tipped upwards causing cool liquid to flood his mouth. Greedily he drank the liquid he recognised as water as if he hadn’t drunk a drop before in his life 

“Amatus, look at me please” That familiar voice continued. Joel blinked rapidly attempting to clear up his vision and look at the person who was talking to him 

“Is he alright?” An accented voice questioned

“I-I don’t know… he isn’t responding” The familiar voice continued

“Come on, Boss, snap out of it” A deeper voice exclaimed, finally Joel’s vision cleared up and he froze at the sight of the person looking at him

“D-Dorian?” He questioned, not trusting his own voice

“Oh thank the maker” Dorian exclaimed before throwing his arms around Joel’s neck, holding him tightly 

“What happened?” Joel questioned looking around the dimly lit stone room 

“It doesn’t matter right now, are you okay amatus?” Dorian questioned pulling away and placing his hands on the sides of Joel’s head, inspecting his face 

“I… I don’t know… everything hurts” Joel mumbled screwing his eyes up in pain

“Let’s get back to Skyhold, we can get you to a healer” Cassandra explained passing Dorian a set of keys as she got out of her crouching position 

“Give me your hands” Dorian instructed gently, Joel light placed his still shackled hands in Dorian’s allowing him to unlock them. They fell to the floor with a ‘clang’ and Dorian winced at the sight of his amatus’ bruised and bloody wrists 

“Can you stand?” Dorian questioned 

“I don’t know” Joel replied rubbing his raw wrists, with a nod, Dorian placed his hands under Joel’s armpits and gently lifted him off the ground and into a standing position

“Good?” Dorian questioned as he placed one of Joel’s arms over his shoulders, Joel nodded with a frown. 

“The horses aren’t far, you’ll be off your feet again in no time” Varric exclaimed as the group began to walk out of the room and towards the exit. The bright light of the outside world caused Joel to squint in discomfort, he had been in that dark cell for maker knows how long. 

“You doing okay?” Dorian questioned as he continued to support most of Joel’s weight

“Yeah… how long was I gone?” Joel asked as they made their way towards the horses 

“Three weeks, how on earth do you manage to get yourself into these situations?” Dorian smirked and raised an eyebrow 

“Your guess is as good as mine” Joel shrugged giving Dorian a small smile

“Please don’t do it again, you scared the life out of me amatus, if anything were to happen to you…” Dorian trailed off, a look of sadness washing over his face

“Dorian I’ll be fine, you need to stop worrying, it’ll make you age faster” Joel smirked knowing that was one of Dorian’s biggest fears

“Oh Maker we can’t have that now can we?” 

“Would you two stop talking so much and get on the horses”

“Sorry Cassandra”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked it please leave a kudos or a comment!  
> If you want something written please let me know!  
> Follow my tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
